


Bah Humbug

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The 12 Days of Kingsmas [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, First Kisses, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is kind of a scrooge, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Prompt #6: MistletoeHarry has given Roxy and Eggsy free range to decorate Kingsman how they'd like. Merlin is slightly bothered by all of the holiday cheer. It turns out that Eggsy and Roxy are not the only ones who enjoy Christmas traditions. Merlin finds out in the most interesting way.





	Bah Humbug

It is a good morning, Merlin thought to himself as he walked the halls of HQ. He saw an email from Arthur that he signed off on the expenses he needed for a new prototype that he was working on. Merlin had new specs he was adding to the Kingsman issued watches, ones that carried darts with the same neurotoxic substance the knives are dipped in. Merlin smiled at each agent and staff member he passed. He was gazing at his tablet as he headed into his office. Merlin powered on his computer and started the electric kettle. 

He began whistling to himself as he made a cuppa. Merlin got himself situated and gazed through his emails. He stopped short when he noticed something red and frilly hanging over his monitor. 

“What in god’s name…” Merlin was cut off when Mordred wheeled around from his desk and the younger man was wearing a Santa cap. Merlin blinked at his assistant a few times, who was smiling like a goon at him.

“Good morning, Merlin,” Mordred said cheerfully. He got up to make himself a cuppa and he jingled. The lad actually jingled, Merlin’s eyes fell to his shoes, and there around his ankles were the tops of his socks. Which had bells on them. 

“I’m having a stroke,” Merlin murmured. “Ye have bells on yer feet, I am hallucinating. Mordred I need to go to medical,” he was a smart and sensible man and knew if he were having a stroke he wouldn't be unable to say that. Merlin was having a hard time looking at his second in command. 

Mordred laughed and settled back into his spot. “It’s the Christmas season, Merlin. Don’t you decorate for Christmas?” 

Merlin had to think about that. He did have a nice wreath on the front of his door, but hadn’t actually put up the two foot artificial tree yet. “I do,” he said defensively. The look Mordred gave him said that he wasn’t convinced. Merlin narrowed his eyes and tore the garland off of his monitor and proceeded to work. 

About halfway through the day, Merlin was heading to R&D to hand over the specs of the new watch. He hadn’t noticed the decorations earlier, but as he walked around that’s all he could see. Merlin observed each table, that adorned the halls, decorated with assorted Christmas themed trinkets. He saw a whole nativity scene on one just outside of the gym. Merlin knew Kingsman put up a tree in the front, they even had a menorah for their Jewish employees, but this was excessive. Every free space was covered in something holiday related. 

Merlin refused to acknowledge how every one of the tech department had on elf ears. The head of R&D’s jumper declared her as the head elf. Merlin was beginning to wonder if the new pass out gas they had created was faulty. Perhaps they were exposed to it, and now all of their minions were infected with some need to dress according to the holiday. After an hour Merlin left feeling satisfied, his team ensuring he’d have a prototype available in less than a week. 

The day progressed, as usual, he guided Percival’s mission to completion. The agent was wheels up and was due home within the next four hours. Merlin began to hum along to a song Mordred had playing and stopped mid-verse. He was singing 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town'.

“Why’d you stop?” Mordred asked and continued to hum along with the tune. “You have a good singing voice,” he thought maybe that was a bad thing to say as Merlin stared him down. It was the look he reserved for the recruits. Mordred plucked his earbuds and only bobbed his head a few times to the music.

It was just after two and Merlin had a meeting with Harry to go over the assignments he had lined up. Merlin was sure he had each agent picked, but it was Arthur’s final decision. Merlin took the bullet train to the shop and made his way to the dining room. He had to do a double take as Harry sat there with a Santa cap in place. It was strung with multicolored lights. Merlin stared at him for a moment, not entirely sure what to say. 

“Merlin,” Harry smiled, disconnecting the call he was on. “Do come in,” he motioned for Merlin to take a seat. He appeared to be oblivious of the looks Merlin was giving him. Harry listened intently to Merlin’s suggestions for the missions. Harry nodded his head, “Yes, I agree, Galahad would be best suited for the one in Maldives. He’s been there a few times.”

“And I thought Lancelot could be assigned to the one in Berlin, and Percival in Rome. We need his sniper skills there.” They went over each detail again and had a knight assigned to each one. Merlin collected all of the reports and slid them neatly into his folder. 

“Is there anything else you require of me, Merlin?” Harry asked, smiling up at Merlin. 

Merlin was going to tell him no and had a thought. “Any reason it looks like Harrods exploded in here?”

Harry leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. “No.”

“What is all of this?” Merlin waved suggestively around them. There was a nice Christmas tree in a corner. “I dinnae remember this many decorations,” Merlin was sure they hadn’t owned this many. King was a stuffy old man and never allowed this much into Kingsman before. 

“Roxy and Eggsy asked if they could spread more holiday cheer this year. I was told our decor from the year previous was sad and unforgiving,” Harry blinked his good eye a few times. “Is there a problem?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Ye don’t think it is just a little much?” Merlin was still stuck on the garland on his computer. 

Harry’s smile grew as he stood, he placed a gentle hand on the small of Merlin’s back and guided him out. “Do have a little fun, Merlin. It would do you some good,” Harry’s eyes were dancing with amusement, and he glanced above them. Tipping his chin up, Merlin followed his gaze. Hazel eyes met his and narrowed on him. 

“Nae, Harry,” Merlin shook his head, heat beginning to burn his cheeks. “This is what happens when ye let the young agents have free range,” he gestured to the mistletoe above them. 

“It is tradition,” Harry shrugged, going for nonchalant. He hoped his face didn’t give him away. “And,” Harry came a little closer. “We are the traditional sort, don’t you think?”

Merlin’s attention darted between Harry’s lips and the mistletoe. He sighed and leaned in, Harry meeting him halfway. Their lips met, and it was slow and soft and gentle. His mouth molding perfectly to Harry’s like they were made to fit together. Merlin's chest filled with warmth, and just as quick as it had begun, Harry pulled away. Merlin could feel the blush on his face and ears. His heart stopped as Harry shifted to whisper in his ear. 

“Who said Eggsy or Roxy put that there?” Harry challenged lightly, enjoying the way Merlin regarded him with a perplexed expression. Deciding to be daring, Harry said, “I’ve always wanted to kiss you,” and gave Merlin another kiss. Harry stepped around a now very flustered and red faced Merlin. “I have some important work to do,” he called over his shoulder and sauntered away. 

Merlin is in a daze on his way back to his office. So much so that he doesn’t see Eggsy and walks right into him. He mutters an apology. 

“It’s okay, guv,” Eggsy winked. “Oh,” he added. “Red is a good color on you,” Eggsy is grinning cheekily at him. It quickly falters as Merlin gives him a blank stare, his posture automatically straightening recognizing the expression from training. 

“Don’t ye have a lap to do around the course, Galahad,” and it is more of an order than it is a question.

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy nodded and scurried off. 

Merlin sends him a message over his glasses informing Eggsy he needs to be in full gear. He also warns the agent he will be watching. Merlin continues his venture to his office, pondering how he is going to ask Harry out on a date.


End file.
